A half-bridge circuit may include two analog devices or switches. Half-bridge circuits may be used in power supplies for motors, in rectifiers, and for power conversion. Each half-bridge circuit package has several contacts and may include several conductive paths to connect the contacts to each other and to external components.
Surface-mount technology (SMT) is a production method for electronics that involves attaching components and devices on a printed circuit board (PCB). Components and devices may be soldered on the PCB to provide stability and electrical connections through the traces in the PCB.